Star Wars Dark Pasts: Tales of Vienna
by Fire Blizzard Forever
Summary: When a young sith is captured by a group of rebels and learns the truth about their past how will they react to the shocking news and truth. Will they return the the dark side or face their destiny as a Jedi? OC as main character, Rated T just in case. Rubbish summary but please have a read. Some romance further in the story. Will include parts from the movies and series.
1. Prologue: Kali's Challenge

**Star Wars Dark Pasts: The Tales of Vienna**

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…_

_Day by day the Empire grow stronger and the rebels weaker at the loss of an entire battle fleet at the destruction of Darth Vader's secret apprentice; Darth Kali, a young yet reliable child raised into the dark side since birth. The young apprentice would soon be taking the exam to become a fully-fledged Sith Inquisitor…_

**Prologue: Kali's Challenge**

"Mam are you in there?" A storm trooper called standing outside the young sith's quarters gently knocking on the door.

"What is it trooper?" The sith replied slightly annoyed and walked towards the door.

"Mam, they are ready for you" He said standing back as the door opened the youngling stepped out wearing a long black cloak with their face hidden as they continued along the corridor with the trooper not far behind. Neither said a word until the end of the corridor was in sight and a large set of doors stood before them. The trooper hurriedly pressed a sequence of buttons on the control panel on the side of the door before giving the sith a nod as the doors opened.

A large arena lay before the sith surrounded by eager commanders, crew members and of course at the top of the arena, Darth Vader and Lord Sidious. As soon as Darth Kali took a step into the arena everyone went silent awaiting the events that would soon come.Kali slowly stepped into the centre of the arena and kneeled down before her masters.

"Darth Kali… The day has finally arrived when you shall take your test in becoming… A Sith Inquisitor…" Lord Sidious said raising his hand out to the arena "Your task is simple… Be the last competitor standing" and after those few words the gates around the arena opened reviling current Sith Inquisitors and Assassins ready with their lightsabers. The challenger slowly removed their cloak and relieved themselves to the competitors and audience. There stood a young girl of about ten wearing a deep black and red tunic equipped with a black belt, long red trousers with large black boots that finished just under her knees. She looked up and opened her eyes which glistened a deep blue along with pink markings on the side of her eyes that resembled wigs and her long violet hair that was braided into a crown at the top.

"Is this a joke?! I came here to fight a sith not a child!" A tall Dathomirian shouted out pointing her lightsaber out towards Lord Sidious.

"Heh you sound pretty confident, let's see if you can live up to them, or live at all for that matter" Darth Kali chuckled taking the lightsaber from her waist and into her hand.

The siren sounded and the contest began. The competitors began to charge towards the young sith who stood still in the middle until the competitors were about half way before the markings on the side of her eyes began to glow and the sand which was once the flooring of the arena was now a huge storm blinding everyone in the arena. While the competitors were confused Darth Kali quickly raced at lightning speed around the arena quietly and swiftly killing each of the competitors who fell one by one. When the storm subsided the arena floor was filled with dead bodies of the once competitors and a pool of blood surrounding each of them with one left standing; the Dathomirian who spoke up at the beginning.

"I decided to save you till last" Darth Kali said attempting to anger the Dathomirian who stood there gritting her teeth.

"You'll regret it" She said charging towards the sith at full speed until her lightsaber came into contact with the sith's head. At the first touch the sith vanished like an illusion into thin air.

"Nice try…" Whispered a voice from behind the Assassin but before they had time to react a lightsaber was plunged into their chest killing them in an instant.

The arena exploded into applause as Darth Kali stood there victorious and withdrew her lightsaber before looking back up at her masters. Lord Sidious stood their slowly clapping with a dark smile smeared across his face while Vader stood there with his arms folded expressionless as usual. This spread a grin across Kali's face as she stood proud to now be called a Sith Inquisitor...

"Mam! Mam!" A voice called from outside Kali's quarters as she lay in her bed and had now been awaken from her sleep.

"What?" She called slightly drowsy and agitated. Had the whole exam just have been a dream? She checked her clock to find that it was one o'clock in the morning, far too early for any exam. As she became more aware she heard the sounds of gunshots not far from her room. The storm trooper opened her door and raced into the room.

"Mam, you must evacuate!" He said hurrying her.

"Why? What's going on" She said very confused.

"It's the rebels, they are here to- arghhhh!" He said before being shot down.

Kali looked at where the trooper once stood to find two rebels with blasters standing at her door. She quickly turned around and tried to reach for her lightsaber but was too slow and the rebels stunned her and sent her into another deep sleep…


	2. Chapter 1: Rebels

**Chapter 1: Rebels**

"What do we do with her?"

"I don't know, we'll let the captain decide"

"Why was there a child on that ship anyway?"

"Another spy for the Empire perhaps?"

Kali heard these muffled voices as she lay unconscious but slowly began to wake up and become aware of her new surroundings. She was in a small white room with a single plain bed and a few soft toys scattered around the room. She stood up to see what appeared to be one way glass but thanks to her powers could be seen through both ways. There stood two Rebels arguing among themselves on what was going to happen to her. They soon became aware that she was now awake and turned their attention back to the glass.

"Oh she's awake already" One of them said coming closer to the glass.

Kali then banged her fist against the glass and stared at the closest rebel. "Where am I?" She said in her most serious voice. The two men were startled and jumped back before returning to their conversation.

"She can't see us can she?!"

"Of course not! It's one way glass!"

Kali rolled her eyes before banging again "Answer me before I- ah" She said moving to take her lightsaber but realising that it had been taken. "Where is my lightsaber?!" She shouted even more furious.

"I think we should get the commander…" One of them said moving over to the communicator.

"If you're not going to let me out I'll force my way out!" Kali said pointing her hand towards the bed to send it flying at the glass so she could make her escape…but nothing happened. She tried several time before finally giving up.

"This room is force proof, you can't control the force in that room kid" One of the rebels said chuckling. Kali glared at him before kicking the wall and walking back over to the bed.

Not too long after the commander arrived with several other rebels all armed with blasters. The commander approached Kali who was sat there in silence. "Who are you child?" The commander said standing straight with his arms behind his back. Kali continued with her silence not even glancing at the commander. "Why were you on a ship that belonged to the Empire?" He continued but was returned once again with silence. The commander sighed before placing his face in front of hers "if you won't tell us we will find out". This made Kali curious and gave her a suspicious look on her face; the commander noticed this and continued hoping to get something from her. "We took a blood sample while you were sleeping. We will soon know everything about you". It soon became clear that the sith wasn't planning on talking anytime soon so the commander took his leave along with the rebels leaving Kali alone once again.

Once night had fallen Kali had fallen asleep still not quite sure what exactly was going on around here. She knew only what Vader had told her during her younger years about the rebels and how they are the enemy of the Empire and plunge the world into chaos. However they seemed completely different to what had been described. After her questioning Kali had expected to be tortured until she told them what she knew just like what would happen back on the Imperial ship but no, they just left her. No doubt they would be back for more but their methods were far softer than what she had imagined.

While Kali slept a meeting was going on in a separate room with the rebels and bounty hunter who had come as a messenger for Jabba the Hutt. Recently the rebels had been trying to get further assistance in the war by occasionally hiring extra help or buying new weapons and The Hutt was one of their prospects.

"The Hutt will take your offer into consideration and we should get back to you soon" The green bounty hunter said as he stood up from his seat.

"Yes, thank you for your time" Said one of the generals also standing up and leading the bounty hunter from the room. As the two of them walked towards the boarding area the bounty hunter stopped and noticed the little girl behind the glass who was in a peaceful slumber.

"What are you…?" The bounty hunter said getting closer to the glass. The little girls eyes then shot open and rested upon the green hunter. She stared at him gently still half asleep as he stared back.

"Is something wrong?" The general said walking up to the window.

"Who is this?" The bounty hunter asked not taking his eyes off the girl.

"We're not sure. We found her on our recent attack on the Empire on an Imperial ship. She refuses to talk to us or even give us a name" The general replied.

"Can I talk to her?"

"You want to talk to her? Why?" The General questioned.

"I might be able to get her to talk"

"Why would she talk to you? She's never even met you"

"Not yet…" The bounty hunter whispered to himself as he headed towards the door to the room. The door slid open and the bounty hunter walked into the room alone. The girl sat up and rubbed her eyes as the new visitor walked towards her.

"Hey kid, don't worry I won't hurt you" He said edging closer.

"I kind of gathered that" She replied.

"She talked!" The General exclaimed at this movement and looked in closer.

"Did you now?" He said kneeling beside her bed waiting for a reply but wasn't given one. Kali was too busy glaring at the faces pressed up at the window. "What's wrong?" The bounty hunter said confused.

"I don't like them staring at me" She said not taking her eyes off the glass.

"How do you know they are looking at you?" He said looking at the one way glass which he couldn't see through.

"I can see them, I'm good at things like that" She replied.

The bounty hunter then walked up to the glass and told them to leave so they weren't looking at them. The rebels did this in the hope that he could get more information out of her.

"Better?" He said returning to the child.

She nodded slightly before sliding off the bed and onto the floor about a metre away from where the bounty hunter was sat.

"Why don't you like them?" He asked.

"My master told me stories about them when I was little. He said that they were bad people who want to ruin the peace" She replied looking down.

"But you don't mind me?"

"You're a bounty hunter aren't you?" She said glancing at him.

"Yea, that's right"

"I don't mind bounty hunters, they're not evil"

He chuckled before taking his helmet off and reviling his face. "I'm Boba Fett" He said holding his hand out.

She looked at it for a moment before shaking it "Darth Kali, or just Kali" she replied.

"So you're a sith?"

"A Sith Inquisitor" She replied.

Fett paused for a moment "So Kali, how do you know that the rebels are evil?"

"Because my master told me"

"And what if he was lying, what if he's the evil one?"

Kali stared in confusion for a moment before looking down again. "The rebels are different from what I imagined" She paused "I thought they would torture me until they got their information"

"Did the sith do that?"

"Yes, if I was bad or couldn't do something fast enough my master would use the force to hurt me…" She said in a deep trance "I thought it would be the same here"

"So does this change your opinion on who's good and bad?" Fett said continuing to look at her.

"Maybe…" She said sadly.

Fett's communicator then began beeping causing him to sigh. "I need to get going…" he said standing up.

"You're leaving?" Kali said looking back up.

"I have to" He said kneeling down to her level.

"Will I get to see you again?" She said quietly.

"Yes you will, probably not like this though" He said chuckling "I promise we will meet again"

Fett then placed his helmet back on his head before leaving Kali's room and returning to his ship…


End file.
